The present invention relates to an integrated emboss module, and more particularly to an embossing system and method that provide automatic changing of dies and bolsters, thereby embossing materials in a more efficient and scalable manner.
Emboss modules have been in existence for many years and are used to form embossments or raised portions on materials including paper, card, plastic, cardboard, and the like. For example, social expression cards or greeting cards are embossed using dies having various shapes and styles to provide consumers a wide selection of decorative features on the cards. Emboss or foil dies can be used to form such embossments.
Conventional emboss modules typically use male and female dies configured in a predetermined shape and style. A sheet of material such as paper or greeting card is positioned in between the male and female dies as the two dies are pressed together in a complementary manner, thereby forming embossment(s) in the material. In other emboss modules, a flexible counter such as the one described in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,936, title xe2x80x9cPaper Embossing System with a Flexible Counter and Method of Embossing,xe2x80x9d assigned to the common assignee of record, is used in lieu of the male die. In such modules, the female die is pressed against the sheet of material resting on the flexible counter. The flexible counter can be positioned on a bolster for receiving the sheet of material and the female die.
However, the above described conventional emboss modules have various drawbacks. For instance, an emboss module operator is generally required to manually replace and re-position the dies and/or counters whenever a different embossment shape or style is desired on the material. In this case, the emboss module is turned off, while the operator replaces, re-aligns, re-positions, etc., the different die(s) and counter(s) within the module. In other words, the operator manually performs xe2x80x9cmake-readyxe2x80x9d operations such as stopping, changing, moving, positioning, etc., the different components (i.e., dies and counters) associated with the emboss module. Whenever a different die is desired, the operator takes the die out of the emboss module and replaces it manually. Additionally, a bolster having the counter therein is manually re-positioned within the emboss module and tested using a trial and error method before mass production.
Another drawback with conventional emboss module is that they do not have automatic locking and registering components for dies and bolsters. The dies and bolsters are typically integrated into the embossing module using screws, flat heads, and the like. In other words, changing dies or bolsters integrated within the emboss module is a time consuming and laborious undertaking.
In view of the above described problems of the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more efficient and scalable emboss system and method for automatically changing dies and bolsters.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method that automatically changes dies and bolsters without requiring xe2x80x9cmake-readyxe2x80x9d operations.
It is a further object of the present invention to providing an emboss system and method for changing dies and bolsters with minimal effort and adjustments by an operator.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an emboss system and method that automatically registers dies and die changers.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an emboss system that includes die changer and bolster sub assemblies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an emboss system that can be converted from one using emboss dies to foil dies and vice versa in a matter of seconds.
These and other objects of the present invention are obtained by providing an emboss system (or module) having a frame, a die changer sub-assembly and a bolster sub-assembly. The die changer sub-assembly includes at least a pair of rotatable die changers for automatically registering dies therein. The bolster sub-assembly includes a counter and panels for receiving the sheet of material and the die. When the die changer and bolster sub-assemblies are integrated into the frame, dies and bolsters can be automatically changed to provide for a more efficient and scalable emboss system. Both the die changer and bolster sub-assemblies are adapted for use with emboss and foil dies and counters. During operation, the sheet of material is placed on the bolster and pressed upon the die, thereby forming embossment(s) on the sheet of material.